Bordacris/Hero
Classic Bordacris= * * * |bio = Bordacris heared about rumors to control the wikia and uploaded a powerful virus to control it, when he determined that the virus was out of his hands, in an attempt of redemption, he uploaded himself to the wikia, to eliminate the virus. |gender = Male |metal = yes }} |name2 = Electric Volley |stamina2 = 15% |target2 = All Enemies |cooldown2 = none |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = 100%/ 12% |type2 = Ranged Electric |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 5 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 5 = 4 |name3a = Arrow Kit |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |cooldown3a = 1 Round (starts cooled down) |type3a = n/a |effects3a = |name3b = Explosive Arrow |stamina3b = 10% |target3b = One Enemy |hits3b = 2 |hitcrit3b = 100% / 12% |cooldown3b = n/a |type3b = Ranged Explotion Fire |effects3b = |name3c = Gamma Arrow |stamina3c = 20% |target3c = All Enemies |hits3c = 1 |hitcrit3c = 100% / 30% |cooldown3c = n/a |type3c = Ranged Radiation |effects3c = X2 |name3d = Bloody Arrow |stamina3d = 20% |target3d = One Enemy |hits3d = 1 |hitcrit3d = 100% |cooldown3d = 2 Rounds (Starts cooled down) |type3d = Ranged Slashing |effects3d = |name3e = Troyan Arrow |stamina3e = 26% |target3e = All Enemies |hits3e = 1 |hitcrit3e = 100% / 22% |cooldown3e = 3 Rounds (Starts cooled down) |type3e = Ranged Explosion Radiation |effects3e = |name4 = Shocking Blast |stamina4 = 38% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = 4 Rounds (Starts cooled down) |hits4 = 2 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 40% |type4 = Ranged Electric |effects4 = }} |-| Flamewar Bordacris= - * - |organization = Heroes for Hire, Avengers |health = 4 |health# = |stamina = 5 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = * * * * |bio = Hi i'm getting this alt cuz i don't signed that ridiculous pact, so i'm a part of chat ravagers, those hijos de puta should fear me, i'm OP. }} |name2 = Trolling Surge |stamina2 = 15% |target2 = All Enemies |cooldown2 = n/a |hits2 = 3 |hitcrit2 = 100%/ 12% |type2 = Tech Electric Trolling |Text2 = Play better games |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 5 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 5 = 4 |name3a = Trolling Skills |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |cooldown3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |effects3a = |name3b = Infinite Message Chain |stamina3b = 10% |target3b = All Enemies |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = 100% |cooldown3b = 3 Rounds |type3b = Debuff Tech Trolling |effects3b = |name3c = Avast! |stamina3c = 20% |target3c = All Allies |hits3c = n/a |hitcrit3c = 100% / 30% |cooldown3c = 2 Rounds |type3c = Buff |effects3c = (1 Round) |name3d = Create Fake Account |stamina3d = 20% |target3d = One Ally |hits3d = n/a |hitcrit3d = 100% |cooldown3d = 2 Rounds (Starts cooled down) |type3d = Buff Trolling |effects3d = |name3e = Typing Spanish Insults |stamina3e = 26% |target3e = All Enemies |hits3e = n/a |hitcrit3e = 100% |cooldown3e = 2 Rounds (Starts cooled down) |type3e = Debuff Tech Trolling |effects3e = |name4 = Make them Cry |stamina4 = 38% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds (Starts cooled down) |hits4 = 2 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 40% |type4 = Ranged Tech Trolling |Text4 = It's funny to see them cry |effects4 = }} |-| Hired Gun Bordacris= Command Points |organization = The one which pay more |health = 4 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 5 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = * * * |bio = }} |name2 = Shootin' Up |stamina2 = 15% |target2 = All Enemies |cooldown2 = 1 Round |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 100%/23% |type2 = Ranged |effects2 = |name3 = Blunt Rifle |stamina3 = 20% |target3 = One Enemy |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |hits3 = 2 |hitcrit3 = 95%/15% |type3 = Melee |effects3 = |name4 = Heavy Rounds |stamina4 = 20% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |hits4 = 2 |hitcrit4 = 100%/23% |type4 = Ranged Gun |effects4 = }} Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 None Character-Restricted Augmented ISO-8 None Team-Up Bonuses Bordacris has the following Team-Up Bonuses: *'Alias-Less': Heroes who go by their first and last name *'Antihero': Heroes who are violent vigilantes *'Big Mouth': Heroes that like to mouth off *'Bloodlust': Heroes with attacks that cause bleeding *'Bolt and the Vampire': Romantically Linked (Bordacris and Spitfire) *'Fellow Users': Bordacris with Relinquished,Loupi,Goldencahill or Wynter's Sloth *'Eggheads': Heroes who are geniuses *'Hot Stuff': Heroes who use fire attacks *'Ladies Man': Heroes who are known casanovas *'Patriots': Heroes who feels a strong support for his or her country *'Red in the Ledger': Heroes who started their careers as villains *'Ravaging': Members of Chat Ravagers *'Samurai Affairs': Bordacris cheated on Spitfire with Colleen Wing *'Street Level': Heroes who fight in the street *'Tiny Transistors': Cybernetic heroes Gallery Bordacris Icon 1.png|First Small Icon DialogueArtWorkBordacris.png|First Dialogue Artwork Bordacris Icon 2.png|Second Small Icon DialogueArtWorkBordacris2.png|Second Dialogue Artwork